


Ligand And Receptor

by CharalampidisGruber



Series: Captain Quenby Ross of the Unreliable [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Fingering, cam sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: Ross couldn't quite figure out why but every time she saw Phineas she always ended up a tad flustered. With all the lives of the Hope on her shoulders and the fate of the colony uncertain, she's in desperate need of some stress relief. And Phineas Welles seems the perfect man to remedy what ails her.
Relationships: Female Captain/Phineas Welles, The Captain/Phineas Welles
Series: Captain Quenby Ross of the Unreliable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599973
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Unlicensed Medical Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to bonymaloney for helping your homie pick a title.

Whenever she was in desperate need of a little R & R, Captain Quenby Ross found that she had lost her rhythm. After finally leaving Edgewater she’d gotten the itch, and for some reason, it had only gotten worse after receiving that transmission from Phineas. Ross couldn’t quite put a finger on it but the few exchanges she’d had with the scientist always ended up with her being a tad flustered. When she saw his excited grin on the flickering monitor, it was just so oddly familiar and reassuring. 

And well that call---it went on longer than she thought it should’ve. All Ross needed to know was that they were headed to the Groundbreaker and buying a NavKey from a fence. Yet, she kept coming up with questions to ask. They hadn’t really gotten an opportunity to chat since Phineas dumped her on Edgewater and she really wanted to. But it wasn’t long before Ross ran out of questions that she was willing to ask. The call had ended with her chewing on her bottom lip while she nervously tugged on the collar of her shirt. 

The old goofball had kind eyes and his crooked smile was adorable. His ears were a little too big, wild hair turned grey. She was pretty sure there was a civilization of microscopic lifeforms that had colonized those bushy eyebrows too. But he had well-defined cheekbones, a jawline for days and a really nice five o’clock shadow. That was the kind of stubble that would give you such a sweet scratch when you were making out and his lips were so inviting.

It was crazy but she felt like she’d known those lips before. But Ross hadn’t known Phineas before she’d gone into hibernation. She kept having these steamy dreams about him where she’d wake up all sticky with sweat with every inch of her creamy skin tingling and burning. Dreaming about those fingers in her mouth, tracing the outline of her plump lips and giving her shivers. Dreaming about those hands massaging her breasts and Phineas rolling her nipples between his fingers, pinching and twisting with a wicked smirk. Dreaming of his fingers slipping between her slick folds and probing the deepest parts of Ross that made her gasp and swoon.

A lady couldn’t help but take care of herself after waking from a dream like that. Ross would slip a hand between her thick thighs and while she toyed with a nipple. She’d pinch and tug to unleash that delicious burning sting. Trace gentle circles around her throbbing pip while she imagined Dr. Welles. Oh Law, there was something wrong about that but embracing that shame made the experience so much sweeter. Ross would carry herself right up to the edge and then---

Her time dilation would trigger and Ross would be stuck right on the edge of coming. By the time she was able to snap out of it, she just couldn’t seem to catch that feeling again and the high was lost to her. Phineas had warned her about there being some unexpected side effects from being in hibernation. And that time dilation had turned out to be real useful in the thick of a fight but---Ross just wanted to get her rocks off. And if she didn’t, she was bound to end up as grumpy as that vicar. 

Phineas knew her body. He’d reanimated Ross and was clearly invested in her well being. The scientist seemed invested in everyone that had been on the Hope though. And Ross really needed to stop thinking she was significant to him. She may have been his first successful revival but that was it. Right?

He’d told her to swing by if she ever had any questions. She sure had plenty. Apprehension made her feel a crushing weight like the Unreliable had used her bosom as a landing pad and she couldn’t breathe. Nervous sweat had her short blonde hair clinging to her forehead. 

Heat from the Unreliable’s engines still radiated from the vessel as she walked from the docking bay to the entrance of his lab. The whir and beeps of machinery fluttered over the hum of the oxygen recycling system. An asteroid floating through the aether, hidden in the void like the lair of a supervillain from a comic book. They were in space but the cavernous surroundings made it seem like Ross had descended into some dark cavern. 

Looking at the welcome mat beneath her feet made her smile. She pursed her scarlet, plump lips to try and hide how much it amused her. How could a man that was hellbent on reviving an entire colony ship be the most wanted criminal in all of Halcyon? Maybe Phineas had a dark side that Ross had yet to see. The reasonable part of her wanted it to be true. That would make it significantly easier to snuff out this weird crush she had on him. But deep down, all she wanted was for Phineas to be the wholesome outlaw that he appeared to be.

She gave herself a quick once over in the reflection of the wall. Her strawberry blonde hair was a little flat and she looked tired. She grimaced as she looked at her crow’s feet. And her nose, it looked like a pig’s nose. It always did but now it seemed extra piggish? All this chaos made her look so much older than her forty-four years.  _ This doesn’t matter. This is stupid. Just go back to the Unreliable. You know you’re not really here to get your pipes checked out. _

“Oh, Ross! I nearly missed you on the feed there! Come in, come in.”

She stiffened. Of course, he had cameras everywhere. How could she forget? He was so paranoid about getting caught. Phineas hid behind bulletproof glass when they visited for Law’s sake!

Ross squared her shoulders and forced a smile before she walked in.  _ Okay, too late now. He’s a doctor. It’s fine. Totally fine. They’re used to this stuff. It’s no big deal. Just have the awkward talk and he’ll take some notes and you’ll just waltz on back to the Unreliable and flick your bean.  _ It was easy for her to pretend everything was fine. She’d done it all the time with her ex-husband so she’d had plenty of practice.

Phineas waved at her enthusiastically from behind the glass. Ross blushed and there was no chance of hiding it, her skin was far too pale to allow that. She crept up to the speaker and averted her gaze. His lab was a feast for the senses. 

Bubbles caused a pleasant, earthy, organic smell. Bleach and formaldehyde mingled with the scent of engine propellent and bodily fluids. A half dissected raptidon was sprawled out on an examination table. Its blood dripping down onto the dirty tile floor. Another specimen floated in a vat of viscous, turquoise fluid with wide vacant eyes and an open mouth. The quick flutter of the bubbles racing to the surface like soft music playing in an elevator. Automechanical parts were piled in every corner and available surface with tools that looked like they’d been repaired a few too many times. 

It was a mess and left her wondering what his living quarters looked like. He probably didn’t make his bed---oh Law, why did she have to think about his bed?

Phineas tucked his hands behind his back and she took note of his height for the first time. He was at least a head taller than her and lanky. It was hard to get a gage on his build even though his clothes were pretty form-fitting. Looked like he hadn’t slept in days either but the scruffy aesthetic suited him. His eyes crinkled when he smiled and he looked rather smug. Did he know what she was here for already?

“Hi--uh---doctor---” Ross squeaked. 

“Is there a problem, Captain?” Phineas asked.

She was already cringing. Ross couldn’t even look at him. 

“So---you know how you mentioned there might be some side effects from the prolonged hibernation?” Ross’s shoulders sagged. “I’ve been having some problems and I was hoping maybe they weren’t---permanent.”

“Oh, yes! What’s the issue? Has the numbness in your left heel spread? Cerebrospinal fluid leaking from your ears?” Phineas asked. 

“No, but that sounds terrifying. What even is that? Is that the explosive cell death thing?” Ross stammered. She dug in her ears in panic and was relieved to find nothing of questionable origin. 

“No! No, no, no! Nothing to worry about!” Phineas insisted. His eyes darted about and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Though it would be wise to keep an eye out for unexpected seepage from  _ any  _ of your orifices.” 

He rambled under his breath and scribbled something down on a notepad. This whole lab was littered with the damn things. The blush had crept from her cheeks and down her neck. “See, the thing is I’m not  _ leaking  _ and that’s the problem---” Ross trailed off. 

Phineas raised a brow and leaned closer to the glass. “Difficulty urinating? Inability to sneeze or cry?”

“None of those,” Ross said. Her skin was crawling and she couldn’t help but grimace. She bent down closer to the intercom, face burning with embarrassment. “I can’t get _ there _ . There’s no sea for my saltuna, no flood in the basement, no season finale for my aetherwave drama---”

Phineas had pressed his face up against the glass, fingers splayed out on the surface, eyes wide as the moon man from the Spacer’s Choice logo. He was sweating bullets. “What do you mean? You can do that. I know you can---I mean in theory you should be able to. When I--uh--performed my physical assessment of your health, everything seemed to be--- _ fully functional _ .” 

“Well every time I start to  _ function _ my time dilation kicks off and everything falls apart,” Ross stammered. 

“Fascinating,” Phineas whispered. Oh Law, he was writing that down too. When he looked up at her, he opened his mouth to speak then promptly closed it again. He hesitated for just a moment more and then set down his notes. “Do you want me to take a look under the hood, Captain?”

“Yes?” Ross said as she kneaded her hands together. 

“There’s no need to be ashamed. It’s just a part of life and definitely vital for maintaining your mental health. Masturbation is a natural antidepressant and stress reliever---”

“Please---please stop,” Ross squeaked. 

“Sorry, my mistake, I’m still working on my bedside manner. Maybe silence would be better? Or discuss predictions for the upcoming tossball season? Which crewmembers you’re considering ejecting out the airlock?” Phineas suggested as he unsealed the door. He gestured for Ross to come with him. Her rump grazed Phineas as she brushed passed him. Even that minimal contact made her feel like she was going to implode. 

It was a queer feeling to be on the other side of the glass. An intruder in his sanctuary. She shouldn’t be in here but he’d allowed it. Real intimacy.  _ Stop. That’s ridiculous he just doesn’t want to examine you next to a pile of raptidon and cystypig corpses and that’s all there is to it. _

Phineas was typing into his terminal, pulling up her records, his eyes darting across the monitor as he read them over. He mouthed the words to himself and stroked the stubble on his chin. X-rays and brain scans flashed across the screen and the more he sifted through, the more frustrated Phineas became.

“I doubt much has changed for you physically since I last examined you---”

“I mean I’ve gotten a few cuts and bruises from firefights,” Ross said.

He glanced over his shoulder, steel-grey eyes fluttering over her body. She blushed and folded her arms under her ample bosom. 

“I have a theory---but I have a few questions first,” Phineas said. “I need to know exactly what happens. From start to finish. And don’t be shy, every detail is important.”

Ross gulped nervously. She chuckled. It was just a tick. Anytime she felt uncomfortable she couldn’t help but smile and giggle. That had gotten her into quite a bit of trouble in the past. She cleared her throat, “Well---I just---ya know.” She gestured to her crotch and chewed on her bottom lip. 

“Captain, I have an idea,” Phineas said. His tone had grown softer and it actually made her ease up a bit. “Go back into my quarters. Maybe take a shower? Get relaxed. You can borrow my bathrobe. Call me on the intercom when you’re ready.”

His smirk and the subtle quirk of his brow made her melt. She was really worked up, not just because of him. Being thrust into a strange new world was overwhelming. It was even harder knowing that her little sister and a colony ship full of people were all depending on her to help revive them. 

Law, his shower was nice. A little more cramped than the one on the Unreliable but he actually had proper hot water. It wasn’t lukewarm and murky. It was piping hot, turning her pale skin red and filling the room with steam. The tension in her muscles melted away. Caked on sweat and dirt from running around the Groundbreaker rolled over her curves and down the drain. 

After slipping into his robe, she ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. The fabric was worn but still so soft and plush. A light shade of blue like the skies over the Emerald Vale and, Law, it smelled like Phineas. Rusty, earthy and barely masked by ivory soap. Clean but weathered. She crept out of the bathroom like a fox peeking out of its den. Cautious and apprehensive but curious. 

“Ph-Phineas?” Ross stammered. She was all alone. The door to his apartments was shut tight and the only window looked out over the twinkling stars in the inky abyss of the void.

“Ah! Captain, you’re ready! Why don’t you lie down in my bunk--wait---maybe I should change the sheets first? A sterile environment is best when running experiments but you did just take a shower and I haven’t cleaned that in ages! I suppose it doesn’t matter,” Phineas rambled. The static that clouded his voice as it came through the speakers reminded Ross of when they’d first met. “I’m sorry. I do believe I’m making this too complicated.”

“Lay down, Quenby,” Phineas cooed.

The shift in his tone gave her goosebumps. Soft and sensual, warm and comforting. Yet so direct. Phineas was in the other room, listening to her footsteps as she padded over to his bunk. But from the way he spoke, whispered into the mic, it felt as if he was right next to her. That voice was his calloused, worn hand guiding her to the cramped bed. It was the tickle of the velour robe on her bare skin. 

She climbed stiffly into bed like an automechanical. This was just so awkward. Law, she loved having him talk to her like that but she was so skittish. Ross was pretty damn sure what was about to happen and she thirsted for it. Her fingers toyed with the collar of the robe as she stared up at the ceiling. His smell lingered in the sheets. Strands of grey hair were nestled on the pillow. She pictured Phineas sleeping here, laying here. Laying next to her.

“Take a deep breath, Captain,” Phineas said over the intercom. “Just close your eyes and breathe. With every breath you take, you’re muscles are going to relax more and more---well, hopefully, they’ll relax.”

Closing her eyes did not help Ross relax. Now when he spoke, it felt like he was right next to her. She could almost feel his breath on her neck. It wasn’t her hands that were tucking her damp, blonde hair behind her ear. It was his. Listening to him made her feel hot and tense. 

“How do you like to start, Captain?” Phineas asked.

Ross but her bottom lip. “I---uh---Phineas, are you watching me?”

“Do you want me to? Would that help?” Phineas asked. His voice cracked. It sounded like he was the one who wanted to watch. 

“No,” Ross lied. “I’m fine. I’ll just---”

“Ah, I see, you need some guidance,” Phineas mused. 

She lay her head back. It already felt so hard to breathe and her heart was pounding. 

“Imagine you’re with your favorite aetherwave star or tossball player---crewmember even. Think about them kissing you, Captain. How their lips feel---how they taste,” Phineas rasped. 

Law, she thought of him. She ran her fingers over her plump lips, making them tickle. Imagined his mouth over hers. Pretended it was his tongue probing within. She suckled on her fingers as heat washed over her. 

“You can feel their weight on top of you as they kiss your neck---all the way down to your shoulders. They’re running their hands up your thighs, Captain. Roving over your body and exploring those curves. Cupping your breasts, massaging them and teasing your nipples. Pinching, twisting and taking one in their mouth---”

Ross slipped her hand beneath the robe and palmed the soft, creamy flesh of her ample bosom. She traced circles around her nipple, slowly creeping in, moaning softly. When she pinched, she imagined Phineas was grazing his teeth over her peaks and teasing the sensitive tip with his tongue. Stubble scratching at her skin and turning it red, a sweet sting that she desperately wanted to know. 

“Feel their lips and their tongue on your warm skin, leaving a trail of kisses from between your breasts all the way down to your belly. Their hands---”

“ _ Your _ hands,” Ross murmured.  _ Shit, I said that out loud. Oh, shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _

“ _ My hands _ \--” Phineas cooed. “They’re on your knees, Captain, slowly spreading your legs apart---”

A smile quirked at the edge of her lip. She could almost feel him between her legs. Feel those experienced hands spread them apart while half-hooded steel-grey eyes gazed at her slick folds hidden beneath a thin patch of coarse blonde hair. 

“Stroke yourself, Captain. Palm yourself. Don’t slip a finger in. Not yet,” Phineas said. 

She massaged her mound, imagined he was leaning over her, cupping her sex and drawing out a spark deep within. He was running his fingers through her hair, cradling her by the back of the neck. Ross slowly rolled her hips, grinding against her hand and wishing it was his. 

“Are you wet, Captain? Are you ready?” Phineas ask.

“Yes---” Ross moaned.

“Stop,” Phineas said. That sultry, husky tone had vanished. Immediately, he’d reverted back to the curious, determined scientist. “Remember what happens during the time dilation? The world around you almost freezes and you can soak in every little detail. While you’re out in the field, it gives you time to find where your enemy is most vulnerable. You can line up the perfect headshot with your pistol or aim between the jaws of a mantisaur. That’s because you focus. You don’t let all that stimuli overwhelm you.”

She was finding it damn hard to focus on what he was saying but did her best. She was squirming with anticipation. 

“I want you to try focusing right now. Right when it happens. Focus on that feeling. Like you’re standing on the edge of a cliff, Captain, ready to dive into the waters below you. Focus on the falling sensation. Block out everything else. Ignore the little dust motes in the air, your breath, your pulse, the sound of my voice. All that matters is that release. It’s just like pulling the trigger after you line up that shot---well, it should be. Hopefully. It’ll probably work. Maybe.”

“Okay,” Ross sighed. “Okay, I’ll try.”

“Good,” Phineas cooed. The genuine pleasure he took in her response gave her the shivers. She bit her bottom lip and began to grind against her hand once more. “Slip a finger in, Captain. Tease yourself. Make sure you’re good and ready.”

Ross was more than ready. She was soaked, fingers coated with her glaze and her musk heavy in the air. 

“Rub your clit, Captain. With your thumb and do it slow---you’ve been doing this for years. You know the right motion, the perfect direction, the precise amount of pressure that needs to be applied.”

Oh yeah, Ross had been at this for more than thirty years now. She knew what the hell she was doing but a solo session had never been as intense as this. Every inch of her felt like it was searing hot plasma. Her writhing body, slick with sweat, felt like it was dissolving into the mattress. She was melting to the sound of his voice. 

“Faster, Captain,” Phineas pressed. 

She bucked her hips. Her parts moving in sync like a well-oiled machine. Law, she wanted to feel him inside. She wanted to know how he’d fill her. Phineas had put her back together again, he had to know just what it’d take to make her body quake while she cried out in ecstasy. 

“ _ Faster _ ,” Phineas rasped. His voice was breathy and low. Was he--- “Pinch your nipple, Captain, twist it until you can’t take it anymore.”

Ross complied. Tugging until the pain made her gasp. 

“Fuck yourself, Captain,” Phineas commanded. “Let go.”

Two fingers slipped within, curled until they found that sweet spot. Stroking and rubbing that bundle of nerves that sent a bolt of lightning dancing up her spine. His heavy breathing over the intercom was driving her mad, making her frantic and desperate to come. She pumped her fingers in and out, toying with her nipple until it stung. She moaned as her face grew hot. That bubble of rapture near bursting and then it happened---

It was like floating through the void. Hanging in this moment, trapped and helpless. His voice stretched out and humming over the expanse of time.  _ Focus _ . She had to. Her finger was already on the trigger, curled deep inside, blanketed in the slick warmth of her walls that had grown tight. The intense heat of a star that was ready to be born. An explosion that would be triggered by the next stroke. Just a little more pressure and her whole body would convulse while she was swept away by the euphoria. 

Ross snapped back. Eyes flying open as she arched her back. Shameless as she cried out and felt the sweet, delicious exaltation finally take her. She flooded her hand and gasped in shock. Phineas groaned and cursed before the feed from the intercom went dead. She collapsed back on the bed. Writhing and mewling in bliss. His sheets were soaked. His robe was soaked. Everything was soaked.

After the haze cleared, she scrambled from the bunk. She’d never made a mess like that. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame. She stared at the door, three inches of solid steel that separated her from Phineas in the other room. 

“Um? Phineas?” Ross stammered.

An earsplitting buzz made her recoiled as the speakers came back on. She could hear Phineas panting and his pen gliding across paper as he furiously scribbled down some notes. 

“Yes, yes, I’m here, Captain,” Phineas said. “Did it work?”

“Oh yeah,” Ross said. 

She rocked back and forth on her feet, seriously debating if she should burst through the door and drag him back in here with her. 

“Glad I could help. Uh---is there anything else? I mean you seem fine now so you should probably go,” Phineas stammered. “You know, we’ve got the Hope to save and all that. We’re both so busy. And um---I’m afraid I’m going to have to sterilize everything now. I’ve got a lot of testing materials I need to toss into the incinerator---”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. One Small Fraction of the Main Attraction

All Ross wanted to know was what in hell was going on with Phineas Welles. She was aching for his touch, his _actual_ touch. Not his filthy words and his firm direction commanding her hand. It needed to be _his_ bony fingers gripping her hips and his teeth grazing her nipples. And not just the touching. Not just the heavy petting.

Talking with him left her with just as much of an itch to scratch. He was wickedly smart, versed in many different scientific fields, and so bold. The man took no shit and didn’t hold his tongue, but whenever he told Ross she was making a terrible decision he was gentle enough that she didn’t get offended. He was a man that fought for his morals with such passion. This goofy, wild-eyed, scrawny scientist had stolen her heart.

Waiting around for answers wasn’t an option. Every day they were putting their lives at risk. Ross needed to know now. Phineas couldn’t hide from her anymore. How he felt would be found out. She’d pry the truth from him. If he was just using her body for his experiments or if he wanted something more, Ross was desperate to find out. If Phineas harbored no affection for her, the sting would drag her down for a while but there was always the mission to distract her. So, she’d endure. 

Parvati had wanted to clear her head by drowning her feelings with booze at the Lost Hope. Ross felt the same damn way so she was more than eager to take the engineer out. Of course, Nyoka volunteered to come along. Anytime drinking was involved, the hunter wanted in on the action. Sweet Parvati had been pining for Junlei of the Groundbreaker and didn’t know how to handle these new and overwhelming feelings. _Law, me too. We’re both too scared to make a move._

The trio had worked their way through a bottle of wine and were on their second now. A drunken flush had reddened Parvati’s almond skin. She didn’t hold her liquor very well. Neither did Ross. Nyoka just kept pouring them glass after glass, slowly stripping away their defenses. Her thick, plump, brown lips curled in a perpetual smile. Ross was dizzy and buzzed, bracing herself on the table and leaning far too close to Parvati. 

“Hit her up, Parvati!” Ross slurred. “Just do it! C’mon, she wrote you a poem. Do it. Do it.”

She spoke far too loudly and drew some stares from the other patrons. Nyoka sipped on her wine as her vibrant pink curls fell in her face.

“If someone wrote me a poem like that, I’d be proposing to them. Yeah, it was bad and it didn’t really rhyme. But she is down for _it_ , Parvati. Time to cut up---no---nut---yeah nut up!” Nyoka insisted.

“Okay, guys!” Parvati caved. “I’ll do it. As soon as we’re back on the Unreliable, I’ll message Miss Junlei---oh Law---I’m right scared.” Parvati took a swig of her wine and drummed her slender fingers on the glass. 

“You can do this!” Nyoka declared, slamming her fist on the table. “You kill marauders and shit every day! Raptidons too! Mantiqueens! You’re savage! You can send a message to a hot lady! That’s nothing compared to all the badass stuff you do!”

“Damn straight,” Ross agreed.

Parvati turned on her, brown eyes glazed, with a smug smile. “If I’m facing my fears, then you gotta too, Captain. You need to tell Doctor Welles that you like him.”

Nyoka cackled with delight. “Parvati is right, Captain. She’s taking the plunge. Now you gotta find out if your booty call is down for more than just those ‘experiments’ of his!”

Heat flooded her cheeks and Ross thought she was going to scream. 

“A good captain makes an example of leading----wait---leads by example! That’s it!” Nyoka went on. 

Law, she was right. Ross has been aching to know. She stared at the dregs of wine in her glass and gulped. Parvati reached over and gave her a gentle pat on the hand. 

“You’re a right pretty lady, Captain, and real strong. I think that Doctor Welles would be stupid if he turned down a person like you,” Parvati assured. 

“That means a lot,” Ross confessed. 

“Good. Now that your confidence is boosted go get your man!” Nyoka growled. 

Ross sat up, held her chin high. Booze had ignited an inferno of courage and it felt awesome. 

“Yeah! I’m gonna call him! I’m gonna call him right now! I’m gonna tell him that I wanna touch his butt and I wanna have him touch my butt!” Ross declared.

“You touch his butt, Captain!” Nyoka agreed. 

Ross nodded her head a little too vigorously and the room started spinning. “I’m gonna cuddle him and give him little pats on the head and hold his hand and stuff!”

“Hold his hand, Captain!” Nyoka and Parvati cheered. 

They kept chanting the phrase as they stumbled out of the bar. Poor Parvati had to make a pitstop and empty the contents of her stomach before they made it back to the Unreliable. Their drunken declarations echoed off the walls of the rundown ship until Max silenced them with a furious tirade. 

_He is so rude_ , Ross thought to herself as she stood at the entrance to Phineas’ lab. Her head was still throbbing from her hangover. She refused to retreat. There wasn’t any wine to give her courage now. It was the support of her crew that motivated her---and the prospect of hand-holding. Reminiscing about the previous night had helped renew her confidence. 

Phineas stood behind the bulletproof glass. Always hiding within his shell. Dwelling in that safe familiarity where he always held the upper hand. Not today. She wanted him to come to her. Wanted to see Phineas on _this_ side of the glass, _her_ side. To enter her space and the realm where she felt safe. His entire existence was behind that thick pane of glass. Hers was the colony. The maddening mix of chaos and order was where Ross felt her strongest. 

_And, oh Law, I need that strength right now._

Phineas pressed his face up against the glass, looking elated to see her up close again. Ross felt her heart flutter. 

“Captain!” Phineas said. “I must confess, when I see the Unreliable dock, I always worry that something has gone awry but it’s also such a welcoming sight. I’m assuming something is wrong though? You are by yourself after all. Anymore unpleasant side effects? Or uh---perhaps you need more assistance with that little time dilation issue? More of those experimental weapons for me to ex----”

“Can you come here, Phineas?” Ross asked sheepishly. 

How quickly her bravery had fled from her. He made her feel so scared and young again. _And I love it._

Phineas recoiled. He averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. “Why?”

His responses were much shorter when he was uncertain. 

“It’s not a trap, Phineas, I promise,” Ross said. “I just---we need to talk. Not about the Hope or the Board. About---I just want to do it face to face. I don’t want this glass in between us.”

She gulped, kneading her hands, as the anxiety made her feel like she was choking. Her wide blue eyes were pleading with him. All she wanted was for Phineas to trust her. A swell of joy overcame her when he stepped through the steel doors. He was still so cautious, grey eyes darting about his lab, looking for any sign of trouble. Ross had a few opportunities to turn him into the Board and she never did. She never would either. 

“I apologize, Captain, after being on the run for so many years, it’s become difficult for me to let my guard down,” Phineas confessed.

Somehow, it was oddly reassuring that he was willing to admit to that. 

“It’s fine. I get it,” Ross stammered. She felt light-headed. “We’re both running nonstop---” She leaned against her old hibernation pod. The cool metal, solid and reassuring at her back. “I think about you all the time. I’m always trying to come up with excuses to send you a transmission or stop by. Anytime I have a close call, I worry about what I’m leaving left unsaid. I always worry about you getting caught and thrown in some cell---not worrying about my own neck or the people that get left behind or never seeing my sister again. I’m thinking about you.”

She exhaled slowly, trying to vent the fear that was building within. 

“It’s crazy. All of it is crazy. What you’re trying to do---I’ve met so many people in this colony and so few of them actually give a shit but you do and the Board put a bounty on your head for that. This is insane. When I signed up for the Hope, I thought my sister and I were coming to this great new place full of possibilities and new beginnings and Halcyon certainly isn’t that but---”

Ross sucked in a sharp breath. Her jaw was clenched so tightly and she could barely look at him. “Turns out the new beginning I wanted all along was an outlaw who pulled me from this pod.”

She traced her fingers along the surface, stared at the curves of the metal. A vessel that cradled her life for over seventy years and could’ve so easily been her tomb. Ross had just spilled her guts and Phineas just stared at her, brow furrowed and looking rather guilty. Her heart sank. She knew this would stir things up but she didn’t think it would be this bad. 

“I’ll just go---shit---I’m sorry,” Ross stammered. “I’m being selfish. This is about the Hope. It’s not about us. None of this is---”

“Quenby,” Phineas said firmly. That was the same tone he’d used when he guided her to that earth-shattering orgasm over the intercom. Her pulse quickened. 

“It’s always satisfying when an experiment proves successful but I found your revival to be far more rewarding than I expected,” Phineas said. “You’re a capable woman. Very capable and trustworthy. You don’t hesitate to take the necessary action.” He crept closer and she felt as if she couldn’t breathe, chest as tight as a vice. His thumb brushed the dimple in her chin and she shuddered. “I’ve come to find that our belief systems and interests are as compatible as is our---carnal tendencies.”

Ross grabbed him by the back of the head, weaving her fingers in his grey hair and pulling him close. He brushed his lips against hers and she dissolved. 

“This is unethical,” Phineas whispered. “You’re my test subject and technically I’m your employer as well---”

“I think after everything you’ve done for the colony---you can afford to be unethical on occasion,” Ross mused. 

She stroked the hard line of his jaw. Finally getting to feel that stubble was so sweet. She savored it. There’d been so many sleep cycles that she’d spent fantasizing about how it would feel---on her lips, against her cheek, on her neck, and between her legs. 

His kiss was just as intense as she’d imagined. His bottom lip was so full and soft. Phineas was aggressive and how quickly she parted her lips so she could taste his tongue. He was lanky, hard and lean and finally having his weight pressed against her was overwhelming. When he pulled away she sighed with disappointment, her deep ache yet to be satisfied. But she could kiss him for hours and never be satisfied. 

Phineas traced his thumb over her bottom lip, making her shudder, he slipped it in her mouth. Ross drew his hand closer, stroking his knuckles as she sucked on two of his bony fingers. The tang of the salt on his skin, feeling the roughness on her tongue, it left her desperate for more. Every inch of him, every part, needed to be explored with her lips. All she wanted was to taste him, feel the velvety skin of his hard cock in her mouth and his cum spill on her tongue. 

He probed deeper in her mouth with his fingers. “Fascinating,” he whispered when she moaned and arched her back. The scientist was testing Ross, seeing what she liked and taking it as far as he could.

Phineas undid her belt with his free hand and massaged her mound. Those delicious fingers recoiling from her and drawing her in for another kiss. He cupped her heart-shaped face, sucking on her bottom lip and releasing it with a soft pop.

“Please, Phineas,” Ross begged. “Oh Law, please---”

She sucked on his fingers and he drew them out, slick and glistening. Those wet fingers circled her clit, teasing it from its hood, awakening the heat deep within. She stripped off his brown leather jacket and tossed it to the floor. He forced her up against the pod and she gasped, his hand firmly between her legs. The way his eyes analyzed her, soaking in every tiny reaction and taking note of it, was thrilling. 

“You like taking orders don’t you, Captain?” Phineas purred.

“Law, yes,” Ross confessed.

He pressed into her, grasping the base of her neck so she couldn’t break free. She opened herself for him, let Phineas slip his fingers within and draw out her glaze so he could slick up her folds. She found herself grinding into his palm, unable to resist that throbbing hunger. His cock had grown hard and was tenting his tight slacks. It was---substantial. 

Ross squirmed, fumbling with his belt as she tried to free his member. “Let me see it, please, Phineas, I wanna---”

She could smell her musk on his hand, immediately missing his touch. Phineas held his cock by the base. Thick and uncut, red tip glistening as it peeked out from his velvety foreskin. He stroked his length, veins bulging, and she was so eager to have him in her mouth. Phineas slipped his thumb within her mouth, teasing her, before gingerly pushing Ross to her knees. 

It took all her strength not to grab him by the hips and force him to fuck her maw. She gently kissed the tip drawing a deep, throaty moan from Phineas. 

“Slowly, Captain,” Phineas rasped. 

She took him in, inch by inch, until his head brushed the back of her throat. Ross stroked his shaft, bobbing her head and moaning with satisfaction. Having his cock in her mouth was so intoxicating. The soft skin stretched over that rigid girth, the smell flooding her nose, the salt of his sweat lingering on her tongue. The moment stole her senses and she went mad, thrusting her hand between her thick thighs and working her pip. Tears streamed from her eyes as she took him as deeply as she could. She choked on him, whimpered as he pulled on her blonde hair. 

His knees began to quake and he pulled away. Their eyes locked. Blue looking up at grey. Shoulders bobbing as they pleasured themselves. She had soaked through her panties, burning and desperate to finish. Sweat was beading on his forehead, bushy eyebrows furrowed and lips parted. _Law, those lips looked so inviting._ Her gaze flickered from the harsh angles of his face down to the scarlet tip of his cock. 

“Come on my face,” Ross purred. 

“Wh-why?” Phineas panted. Still so curious even though he was right on the edge.

“Because I’m yours---mark me,” Ross said breathlessly. 

His eyes widened with that spark of understanding and fascination. He was just as desperate to ask about her reasoning as he was to come. 

Ross grasped the base of his cock, tugging on him as the fingers of her other hand curled within her own sex. Heat blossomed from her core, a blush creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. He looked down upon her with such curiosity and longing. He thrust into her hand, the edge of his lip twitching as he drew closer and closer. A drop of sweat rolled down his hooked nose as he grit his teeth. Phineas grunted, gripping onto her shoulder and digging his nails into her skin. 

“Captain---” Phineas gasped as he came. His cock pulsed as his seed spurted from his swollen head, frosting her face. His thick, hot cum rolled down the curve of her cheek, seeped between her lips and the salt tingled on the tip of her tongue. 

Ross whimpered, thighs trembling as she came, her walls clamping down on her fingers. Flooding her hand with her sweet glaze. She felt so filthy and empowered. _She’d_ jerked him off. It was _her_ that had made him come. It was _her_ face that he’d coated. She wiped his seed from her cheeks and sucked it from her fingers. The tang of their fluids mixed together on her tongue and she could not help but smile. 

His chest heaved as he knelt down next to her. She could hear the pop and crackle of his old joints from the strain. She wiped her face clean, licking up every last drop of his remnants from her palm. He looked on with a furrowed brow. Phineas would be jotting down notes if he had a notepad nearby. She knew it and it made her chuckle. 

“Captain, I have some questions---” Phineas began.

“Later,” Ross cooed. 

  
She silenced him with a kiss. Tender and soft, full of all the warmth and affection she felt for him. He had marked her with his cum and she had marked him with her kiss. Both sticky with sweat, red in the face, chests heaving as they caught their breath. Phineas took her by the hand and laced his long fingers between hers. His skin was soft, wrinkled like paper and his grip so firm and strong. _We’re holding hands,_ Ross mused as she held back an excited giggle.


	3. Destruction Of Board Property

“Put the notepad away, Phin,” Ross teased. “I know it’s there. No more jotting stuff down while we talk, remember? It’s just me and you. So let’s live in the moment.”

His image on the monitor was flickering. Even with the poor quality from the stream, she could still see every line on his face as he pouted and grumbled something under his breath. 

With a bit of tinkering and ADA’s sworn oath not to listen in, Ross had set up a direct transmission line to her quarters. This included a bigger monitor and camera to allow for more  _ intimate _ long-distance conversations with Phineas. He’d insisted on several layers of encryption before he agreed to use it which drastically impacted the quality of the transmissions. Often his face was so pixelated that he was just a beige blob and his voice was so robotic that Ross could hardly understand him. Occasionally it would cut out entirely which was incredibly irritating during  _ certain _ conversations. 

Saying that  _ she _ had set it up was a bit of a stretch. Parvati had put the hardware together right nice but they both got stuck when it came to setting up the ridiculous security programs that Phineas had put in place. That grouchy vicar came in handy for that task. Max cursed and grumbled the whole time but Ross still managed to tease a smile from the vicar after gushing about his skilled hands.

Parvati was having a date night with Junlei and most of the crew had either locked themselves in their quarters or gone to enjoy some shore leave on the Groundbreaker. Such opportunities were getting rarer and rarer so Ross wasn’t letting this chance slip through her fingers. She bit her bottom lip as she took in the sight of him on the monitor. 

Phineas had already undone his collar, exposing more of his neck. She gazed at the subtle bob of his Adam’s Apple when he took a swig of his Purpleberry Wine. The way his lips wrapped around the rim of the glass made her grin. Her nipples hardened at the memory of his mouth suckling them, tongue flicking over her peaks, bites making her gasp and shudder. 

“Did you retrieve that package from Byzantium yet?” Phineas asked. 

They had and she’d followed his strict instructions not to open it either. It was laying on her desk. A sleek, white box that was polished so finely that she could see her reflection on the surface. “Yes, it’s right here,” Ross said.

She’d been aching to know what was inside. The scientist had a romantic side which was most unexpected. Sometimes she would return to the Unreliable and Ross would find a short message from him on her terminal. 

_ Was contemplating your anatomy today. It’s pleasant. Would appreciate it if you remained perfectly intact. -P _

_ Should be safe for you to return to the lab soon. I would highly recommend it. Slip some sedatives into the crew’s rations. Won’t have to deal with them that way. Had a good harvest from Bubbles. Will crack open a bottle of wine and roast her tumors so we can have a nice supper. I’d like to discuss more about the days you were moonlighting as a dental hygienist. -P _

_ I always preferred older women. Been confused about how you didn’t fit that trend. Realized you’re actually 114. Still older. My preferences haven’t changed apparently. I’ve attached photographic evidence of how much this notion excites me. -P _

_ Glad to hear Ellie patched you up after your encounter with the Mantiqueen. Would appreciate some self-captured footage to ensure that you’re still in one piece. -P _

_ Self-captured footage was of acceptable standards and thoroughly appreciated. Added to your personal records for later examination. Should come in handy for lonely nights. -P _

They always made her smile. It didn’t matter if they were raunchy or heartfelt, his constant stream of messages made her feel valued. 

Ross cradled the package in her hands, the edge of her plump lips quirked up in a smile. Phineas was hard to read even without the added interference from the stream. “Open it,” Phineas said with a nod.

She ran her hands over the edge and the case opened with a soft  _ hsss. _ Her eyes widened. Nestled in a bed of plush, grey velvet was a streamlined dildo. The texture was smooth and inviting, it felt like she held a real cock between her fingers. The shape was familiar too. The curve of it, the size of the head compared to the shaft. Her eyes flickered up to the screen.

“Phineas, did you order a clone-a-dick?” Ross chuckled.

He leaned back and raised a brow. “What is that? Some old earth technology? This is supposed to be the latest and greatest from the Board’s development team. Very high end, meant for customers that have a lot of bits to throw around.”

“And you stole it,” Ross said.

Phineas smirked. 

“It might have been a frivolous use of my resources but I thought you’d earned something a little special for all your hard work. Let me explain how it works,” Phineas said. There was a glint of excitement in his steel-grey eyes, his grin only grew wider. He placed something sleek and cylindrical on his desk. It possessed the same alluring curves and pale hue of the dildo in her hand.

“Is that a pocket pussy?” Ross asked, squinting her eyes.

“Is that what you used to call these on earth?” Phineas mused with a quirked brow. “Not exactly an appropriate name. This certainly doesn’t fit in my pocket and why would any sane human being want to walk around with this as they go about their day? Must’ve been popular with chronic masturbators back on earth---”

He hefted it in his hand. It seemed as if he was a thousand lightyears away and a hundred years in the past. Phineas cleared his throat and set it back down. “My apologies, Captain, I didn’t mean to drift off-topic. I just find the culture of old earth so fascinating.”

“These devices are synced,” Phineas said looking very smug. “Yours is a close replica to my own anatomy and I used the data I have stored about yours to get mine calibrated. Once we fire these up, your device will pick up on my physical responses and transmit them directly to you. And of course, the same will happen with mine.”

He leaned forward, that wide grin making his eyes crinkle. His voice grew low and husky and it made her heart flutter. “It’ll feel like I’m inside you, Quenby.”

She saw his shoulder was already bobbing as Phineas readied himself for her. The image on the monitor flickered and for an agonizing second, she thought the feed would fizzle out. 

“Take off your shirt,” Phineas rasped. 

Ross traced her fingers along her lips, slipping one in her mouth, watching Phineas intently to see the flush creeping up his neck. She trailed her fingers over her dimpled chin and down her neck, slowly unzipping her shirt. His eyes were full of such greed while he stroked his cock with wanton. He pushed back from his desk, adjusting the camera so she could drink in the sight of him. 

Phineas had settled into his chair, legs splayed, his knuckles bulging and white as worked his shaft. The veins in his neck bulging. She could almost feel the heat radiating off his chest and the thin, wiry, silver hairs beneath her fingers. All of her ached to feel his lean body pressed up against her, hands slipping down between her thighs while she tasted the wine on his lips.

“Get wet for me,” Phineas purred. “I want you drenched.”

She blushed and chuckled. His gaze followed her hand as it palmed her breast and then roved over her belly. Fingers parted the coarse blonde hair of her mound. She teased her pip from its hood and bit her lip to hold back her gasps. Already she felt so very hot. Phineas looked so deadly serious. His mouth was drawn in a firm grim line, eyes narrowed with intense concentration. 

“Are you ready for me, Captain?” Phineas asked.

Ross drew her fingers from her folds, glistening with her glaze and she sucked her fingers clean. Phineas gulped. He snatched his device from his desk. A green light flickered on. It took her a moment but eventually, Ross saw the light on hers illuminate. His grip was tight and held his cock at the ready.

“Slip in the tip, Captain. Nice and slow. In and out until I tell you otherwise,” Phineas said.

Ross obeyed him, gingerly slipping the tip between her folds. His eyes widened and he clenched his jaw. “Law, it works---” Phineas murmured. “You’re so warm, Captain---”

She tried to match his pace. Teasing and drawing the heat from her core. The tips of his ears started to turn red as sweat beaded on his forehead, catching in his worry lines. He moaned and his cock twitched. That subtle sensation was enough to have her whimper with desperation. 

“I want to feel you, Phin,” Ross pleaded breathlessly. 

“Then take it all in, damn it,” Phineas rasped. 

How easily the dildo slipped within her. She could feel that familiar spongey hardness, that same warmth, and even the way his skin would shift over his swollen head. Phineas had driven his cock right up to the hilt, thrusting into his device at a torturously slow pace. His eyes fluttered shut as he tugged on his wild hair, pulled it taut as she would’ve. 

Ross arched her back, working the dildo until the head found that sweet bundle of nerves. She squirmed and swiveled her hips. She brushed her lips with the tips of her fingers, pretending it was him. _ Wishing it was him. _ His breathing was labored, his groans ringing in her ears and making her pulse quicken. 

Those steel-grey eyes pored over her as he ran his tongue over his teeth. “Law, Captain, if I was there I’d pinch your nipple and twist it until you cried. I know you like it.”

She reached up to do it herself. There was something so delicious about that sharp pain and the way it radiated from her peak and sent a burning tingle all the way down her spine. 

“What do you want, Captain?” Phineas pressed. “Tell me. Hard? Fast? Wild like a couple of raptidons in heat?”

“Give it to me,” Ross gasped. Her muscles clamped down and Phineas cursed. 

Neither of them seemed to possess even an ounce of patience tonight. Phineas gripped his device with both hands, palms sweaty and knuckles white. He pounded into it and Ross gasped. Law, she barely had to do a thing. She worked it in and out. She couldn’t help but close her eyes and imagine raking her fingers along his back. Pulling on his wild hair while he pounded into her, driving himself deeper with every thrust. Every pump making her heart flutter and stealing the breath from her lungs. Phineas slipping those bony fingers in her mouth, her tongue tasting the salt of his skin and sweat. 

“Open your eyes, Captain. Look at me,” Phineas whispered. 

His expression had softened, brows furrowed and eyes full of such longing. They were so far apart, practically on opposite ends of the galaxy but it felt like he was in this room with her right now. It was just the two of them and the heat of this shared moment. The curve of his bottom lip felt so very close, as if she could just lean forward and kiss him.  _ Law, I want to kiss him. _

It came on her so quickly. Time slowed. Every sensation hanging around her in a haze. Her musk thick in the air, the drop of sweat rolling down between her breasts. The heat that had begun to wash over her, hanging around her shoulders like a cloak. And his eyes---that spark that always accompanied his climax. Phineas, finally relinquishing control and caving to his impulses. The tip of his hooked nose shining with a drop of sweat. His blush had crept down from his face to his neck. 

_ Don’t let it overwhelm you or it’ll run away from you.  _

Ross focused on that fire between her legs. Drowned herself in the coming flood of heat that blazed more intensely than the sun itself. The pressure of the dildo pressed against her g-spot. The delicious burning rapture that was radiating from that contact. An ecstasy that burst forth from her core and sent ripples out into the aether itself.

She snapped back and cried out. Legs quaking as she writhed in her seat. Phineas was loud. Far louder than her. His shouts were so loud that it made the speakers pop. He bucked his hips, rolling with the waves of pleasure, the dildo within her pulsing just as his cock would. Phineas slumped back in his chair, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. 

His hair had gone damp and limp and he seemed to be in a daze. Ross was still trembling herself, her glaze trickling down from her folds and along the curve of her thigh. She could see his cum seeping from the device and it made her smirk. She felt satisfied but not fulfilled. 

Her fingers fluttered over the monitor, tracing the lines of his face. The sharp angles of his cheekbones and jaw. The tips of his big ears and the bags under his eyes. The line of his nose and his lips---it was on his lips that she lingered the longest. 

“I would---I would kiss you if I could,” Phineas confessed. “Pull you close.”

“I would stroke your hair,” Ross sighed. “Rest my head on your chest and listen to your heartbeat.”

“Sharing a cigarette would be nice,” Phineas added.

“No,” Ross chuckled. “You always fall asleep before you finish it and if I didn’t put it out, you’d burn your whole damn lab down.”

Phineas scoffed. “You don’t have to look out for me, Captain, I’ve been taking care of myself for decades before you came along.”

She did need to look out for him. Not just because Phineas had woken her. She wasn’t as spiritual as Vicar Max but she firmly believed that Phineas part of her role in the Plan. When he wasn’t there, she could still feel him running through her veins. Both of them were going in the same direction. Two rivers that had come to meet to carve out their very own canyon. 

“Chin up, Quenby,” Phineas cooed. “With the rate that you’re pissing off the Board, they’ll put a bounty on your head too and we’ll be on the run together. Ever after we save the colonists, I can see us sticking it to the Board for the rest of our lives. We make a good team---no matter the distance between us.”

“As long as we keep hijacking exclusive Board merchandise for your experiments, I’m down for life, Phin,” Ross said.


End file.
